Family Matters
by Danny'sGirlSG1
Summary: Changes happen, boundaries are pushed, and a family learns not all things are certain, while some things definitely are. Daniel/Vala, Cam/Carolyn. Was orginially 'Family'.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Family Matters (originally Family)  
**Author:** Pip (dannysgirlsg1)  
**Summary**: Changes happen, boundaries are pushed, and a family learns not all things are certain, while some things definitely are.  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Prometheus Unbound, 100 Days, Avalon P.1 for specific events. This is an AU fic starting from the end of season eight, but I have every intention of tying as much canon into the story that is possible, so the whole of seasons 9 and 10 are fair game. Ships included Daniel/Vala and Cam/Carolyn, with later additions of original characters.

**A/N: **So after much debating on the subject, I've decided to give my very first fanfiction, Family, a makeover. The original storyline died for me over a year ago, and I just couldn't seem to find any inspiration for it. Plus, it being my first fanfiction, it was FULL of horrible beginners errors and bad writing techniques. Every time Family was brought to my attention, I shunned it. After being inspired to write DV fanfiction, however, I realized I COULD work on the story if I add ONE KEY CHARACTER to it (everybody's favorite former space pirate!). The only problem was, like I said, I hated where the story was going plot wise and the story itself, i personally feel, is terrible. My only choice was to give it a massive rewrite.

Which I have now done!

So for anybody who read the original version, you FINALLY get something for the fic that has long since been abandoned. And for all my avid DV readers who never glanced at Family, here's a new piece of work for you to sink your teeth into! Hope everyone enjoys! If any cares to read the original, I am keeping it up here on . You can find it in my profile.

**Additional Note: **Chapter 1 is the only one I kept from the original version, because it was short enough to not be obvious cliche first writing.

--

**Chapter 1**

Sam quickly made her way down the halls of the SGC. Her home. She had spent eight years here. She had seen so much happen in these halls. And now, she was throwing it all to the wind.

Making sure her final stop was deserted, Sam quietly stepped into the darkened office. Carefully walking to the desk, she switched on the lamp. The clutter on top made her smile. But as quick as it came, it was gone.

'_Now is not a good time to waste, Sam. Just do it, and go!_'

She made her way around to the other end, and gently laid down the envelope she had been holding, as well as three beautiful roses - one white, one red, one yellow.

Coming back around the desk, she stopped to take one last glance at the room. There were medals and awards adorning the walls. But, there were also signs of her family, as well as the one before Jack joined the program. Her gaze settled on one picture in particular. It was the four of them laughing at last year's Christmas party. She smiled.

_Wow, what a family we...NO! Come on Sam, you made your choice! Now, lets go!_ She cursed herself for letting her mind wander.

Flicking off the light, Sam quietly exited the room, and hastily made her way to the surface. There, Pete was waiting for her. As she climbed in, she gave one last look to her home. Her ex-home. The car sped off.

--

**Reviews are definitely appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And this starts the beginning of the massive rewrite and change in the original storyline...**

**--**

**Chapter 2**

Jack looked at his watch again, tapping it dramatically as he was often known to do.

Leaning in the doorway to Daniel's office, he added another five minutes to the tally he was keeping in his head. In total, he was up to twenty-five. Twenty-five whole minutes after the allotted time the good Dr. Jackson had promised to show up by.

Not that Jack was worried. He had known when he'd spoken to his wayward archaeologist on the phone the hour before that he wouldn't make it in time. It was evident in the drowsy, crabby voice that had greeted him upon the pickup. Daniel had yet to get his morning coffee.

This meant Daniel would've had to stop at Starbucks on the way into work. Which also meant Jack had earned himself an easy fifty bucks.

Just as he was about to check his watch another time, the sound of hurried footsteps drifted up the hallway in his direction. Jack relaxed a little more into the doorframe and held his watch up before his face just as the blur that was Daniel Jackson blew around the corner

"Shut up…" The blur grumbled as it brushed past Jack into the office.

"Eight-thirty, you said?" Jack questioned, his tone as innocent as could be.

Daniel dropped the armful of books he was carrying onto his workbench, not even looking back at his older friend. "I _said_ 'shut up…'"

Stepping into the room completely, Jack titled his head and continued to gaze at his watch. "See, I was sure you said eight-thirty. Now my watch tells me it's…zero eight fifty. And since you practically swore on your life that you'd be here at that time, my watch _must_ be wrong."

Now standing by his desk, Daniel gently placed his Starbucks coffee cup on the top of it. He then rested his palms on the top as well, and finally threw an indignant glare to Jack. "Do you even understand the concept of shut up?"

"Come now, Daniel…" Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and meandered his way over. "You know me better than that."

"Unfortunately." The younger man added with a roll of his eyes, still leaning on his palms. His blue eyes stared down the amused brown for a few minutes. Then, with a sigh, Daniel dropped his gaze to the desk and shook his head. "You're not gonna leave me alone until I pay you…"

Jack rocked on his heels. "Nope."

Throwing himself into his chair, Daniel began fishing in his front pocket. All the while he glared up into the smug, smiling face of his friend. "It shouldn't count that I had to get coffee."

The older man shook his head. "You could've easily gotten coffee here."

"I said coffee…" Daniel griped as he tossed two twenties and a ten on the end of the desk near Jack, leaning back in his chair. "Not sludge."

Jack, without an ounce of subtly, swiped up the discarded bills. "I can't help you if your coffee snootiness-"

"Snootiness?" Daniel mimicked with an amused eyebrow raise.

Counting the bills dramatically, Jack continued like he hadn't been interrupted. "Costs you the big bucks."

Daniel seemed to consider Jack's words for a minute, nodding his head thoughtfully. He then straightened in the chair, and began to rummage through his books. "It wouldn't cost me the 'big bucks'," He quoted with his fingers, then went back to rummaging. "If you got a Starbucks on base."

"Oh yes…" Jack sat down on the corner of the desk. He put his winnings in the front pocket of his BDU shirt. "I'm sure the U.S. Government would approve of the world's largest coffee chain learning about this planet's most top secret…" He frowned. "Secret."

With a smirk, Daniel looked up at him. "It has a nice ring to it – SGC and Starbucks, saving the world one coffee at a time."

Jack laughed a little at this. "I think I need to get Mackenzie to give you a work up…" He pushed himself off the desk and shook his head at Daniel. "Because I think you're beyond delusional."

Daniel leaned back in his chair again, folding his hands over his stomach. "And all he would do is issue another certified letter declaring my insanity, which you in turn would rip up and disregard…" He directed a smug smile in Jack's direction.

"Actually, it would be shredded…" Jack interjected.

Just like the older man had done before, Daniel continued like Jack had never spoken. "So what would be the point of putting Mackenzie through a pointless work up?"

Jack shrugged, gazing at the latest collection of artifacts Daniel had yet to catalogue. "Other than the fact that I wouldn't mind proof that you are legally insane…" He cast a quick glance at the archaeologist. The younger man was watching him knowingly. "I know how much fun you have messin' with that man."

"He is an easy mark…" Daniel sighed thoughtfully. "And you already have proof that I'm legally insane." He added as he sat forward again, sipping from his coffee before cracking open his notebook.

"Yes, well…" Jack watched Daniel begin to hunker down for prime researching. "The proof is in the pudding."

Daniel nodded. "Nine years of pudding."

The trailing off of the archaeologist's voice signaled to Jack that Daniel was already losing himself in his notes and books. So the older man cleared his throat and called out to his friend.

"Hmmm?" Came the usual distracted reply.

Jack sauntered back over to the desk and moved to close the book Daniel was looking at with one finger. "Planning on working in your civvies all day?"

Daniel looked down at his attire – jeans and a blue screened tee, then back at his notes. "Well, technically, I _am_ a civilian." He batted Jack's finger away and opened the book back up.

"Only by title." Jack once again pushed the book closed. It earned him a squinted blue eyed glare. He nodded to indicate the whole of Daniel Jackson. "Go change."

Pushing his lips out in a pout, Daniel flopped back in his chair. "Why?" He whined petulantly.

"Because I'm 'the man' and I'm ordering you to." Jack smiled back, taking Daniel's hand and pulling him to a standing position without much resistance.

"I don't think I approve of your promotion anymore." Daniel grumbled as Jack ushered him out of his own office.

Closing the door behind him, Jack grinned. "It only took a year too."

--

"I don't get why _I_'_m_ expected to wear BDUS…" Daniel was still complaining as he emerged from the locker room. He pulled on his BDU shirt, glaring at Jack. "When none of the other scientists or civilians have to."

Patting Daniel on the back, Jack shrugged. "Because _you_ aren't just another scientist or civilian."

Daniel snorted out a laugh. "Yeah, I'm your pseudo-soldier who plays with rocks."

"Exactly."

The two started for the elevators, Daniel still fiddling with his clothes.

"Why are you complaining anyway? You've always been in uniform." Jack wondered.

Daniel nodded. "See, but every once in a while I'd like to _feel_ like the archaeologist I'm still pretending to be…"

Jack swiped his card as they reached the elevator. It took only a few seconds for the car to arrive and the doors to open. "And you can pretend just fine in our standard base attire, just like you always have."

They stepped into the elevator, and Jack hit the button for level 27.

"Have I called you an ass yet today?" The younger man said conversationally, his hands finding their way to his pockets.

Jack pretended to consider the answer for a second. Then he looked at Daniel. "Nope."

Nodding, Daniel looked at the car doors. "Well then…" Just as they opened, he said in a loud voice. "You're an _ass!_"

Several young soldiers looked up, surprised by the sudden announcement. They stared wide-eyed at Daniel and Jack as the two stepped out of the elevator. The sight of the General had them standing at attention instantly.

"Now Daniel…" Jack sighed, and then nodded to the men to stand down. He looked back at Daniel. "It's not nice to insult your C.O." He moved down the hall with Daniel staying in step with him. The soldiers still stared with wide-eyed surprise at the pair as Daniel continued.

"Well, if my C.O. was doing something more important than…" He swept a hand up and down the length of his body. "Wardrobe patrol, I _might_ show a little more respect."

They continued down the corridor in the direction of Jack's office. Along the way, they earned amused smiles and hellos from those use to their banter, and bewildering looks from those assuming their conversation was more hostile than would normally be expected. Eventually, they reached Jack's office.

The General hesitated outside the door. Daniel gave him a curious glance.

"What?"

"Oh, it's just that every time I seem to set foot in there, Walter appears and gives me work to do."

Daniel nodded. "Yes, I can see how that could be a problem for you." He shrugged and shook his head. "It's not like you're the leader of this base or anything important like that."

Jack glared at the sarcastic smile on his friend's face. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Don't you?" The archaeologist challenged with a straight face.

Brown eyes rolled, and then Jack took the inevitable step into his office. Daniel, as expected, followed him in and flopped down into one of the chairs in front of the desk. Jack held out is hand in a sarcastic gesture.

"Oh, do sit down." His tone was equally sarcastic.

Daniel adopted a look of mild indignation. "I'm not a dog."

Taking his own seat in the 'big chair', Jack laughed. "It's hard to tell when you…" He braced himself against the edge of the desk and leaned in. "Follow me around like a damn puppy!"

"Yes, well…" Daniel straightened in his chair and leaned forward himself. "I take after the good watchdog that guards my office." He patted Jack's head for effect.

"I could so court-martial you for that!" Jack squinted.

Daniel fell back against the chair. "You could, if I was in the military."

Also relaxing back into his seat, Jack began to glare down at the mountains of paperwork littering his desk. It was obvious Walter had already been by, since there was more added to the mess than there had been the night before.

"Technicalities." He finally mumbled in response to Daniel's statement. "You know, I think I agree with what you said…"

"Which thing?" Daniel asked, his head tilting in curious, smug, and oh-so-false wonder.

Jack leaned forward and started rifling through the papers. A splash of red caught his eye from beneath an endless mound of white. "I don't think I approve of my promotion anymore either…" He moved the pile of papers aside. Three individual roses, concealing an envelope beneath it, appeared.

"It only took a year too…" Daniel said absently, leaning forward to see what Jack was staring at. "What is that?" He asked, curiosity piqued as he pushed himself up from the chair and walked around to Jack's side.

Jack picked up one of the roses, looked at it, then Daniel. "Roses and an envelope of some kind…" He stated the obvious, handing the flower off to his friend as the younger man leaned one hand on the corner of the desk.

"Did you get a secret admirer that I don't know about?" Daniel asked, looking at the rose in his hand before reaching out for another one. Each of them was a separate color.

The older man shook his head as he picked up the envelope. "I know I'm Grade A guy material, but…" Jack frowned as he looked at the flowing handwriting on the front of the envelope. It read 'To My Boys…'

Daniel also frowned while looking at it. "That's Sam's handwriting."

"It is." Jack agreed, handing the envelope to Daniel. The archaeologist stood up and stared at it for a moment. Just as he moved to turn it over and open it, the klaxons out in the hall started blaring. It was immediately followed the by Walter's 'Unauthorized Incoming Wormhole'.

With a groan to signal bad timing, Jack pushed himself up. "I'll be back."

Daniel stepped back, nodding as Jack brushed past him. "Yeah…" He murmured, returning the gaze to the envelope. He was staring at the familiar handwriting again. Daniel didn't know why, but an uncomfortable feeling crept over him just from holding it.

It was the familiar feeling that things were about to change, and the letter in his hands was the catalyst. Turning it over once more, he slowly pulled the unsealed cover open and removed the letter.

Setting the envelope on the corner of Jack's desk, Daniel carefully opened the single sheet of folded paper. The same feminine script danced across the page.

He'd just read the top line, saying simply 'Hey Guys…', when Jack's voice reached him from the bottom of the stairs that connected the briefing room to the control room.

"Daniel, get down here – now!"

"Coming!" Daniel shouted over his shoulder, never taking his eyes off the letter. He wanted so badly to read it, but the tone of Jack's voice sounded almost unsure. An even more uncomfortable feeling came with the knowledge that Jack wasn't sure what to do.

Deciding Jack's need was more important than his own, Daniel dropped the letter on top of the envelope and stepped out of the office. He made his way across the briefing room to the stairs. His footsteps made the familiar clanging noise as he went down the stairwell.

"Yeah, what's up?" He questioned as he stepped into the much darker control room.

Jack, with his arms crossed over his chest, indicated with a tilt of his head to the computer screen Walter was seated at. Daniel blinked and frowned, slowly making his way over to the console.

"What?" He asked.

Suddenly, an achingly familiar voice came over the speakers. "Daniel?" It questioned in its rich, exotic accent.

Daniel's eyes widened upon hearing it.

"Vala?"

--

**Reviews are definitely appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Well, it's delightful to know I made an impression." Vala's voice filtered back over the speaker, the usual flirt in her tone.

Daniel scowled despite not being able to see her. "Yes well…" He looked at Jack, unconsciously mimicking the man's arms-crossed position. "Stealing my planet's ship…" His eyes found the screen once more. "Has a tendency to leave an impression."

A sigh was the first response he got, and then. "Please don't tell me you're still upset over that little encounter."

"Little encounter?" Daniel scoffed. He leaned in close to the microphone. "Vala that was our _only_ encounter!"

The sigh came again, though it seemed more whimsical the second time around. "Yes, unfortunately."

He shook his head. "Look, what do you want?"

It was almost as if he could feel her mock indignation through the wormhole. "Now what makes you think I want something, darling?"

Daniel threw an exasperated glance at Jack. It turned into yet another scowl when the older man just smirked at him and mouthed 'darling?' with a cocked eyebrow. "_You _contacted _me_ – I mean _us_, remember?"

"Oh, that's right…" She sounded so innocent and forgetful. Daniel wasn't buying into it for a second. "Silly me and my memory. Like a sieve, it is sometimes. I think it might be your voice, Daniel. So manly and attractive. A weaker woman might…swoon at the knees upon hearing it."

Closing his eyes, Daniel clenched his teeth. "Vala!" He ground out.

"Yes, right, why I'm calling…" Vala let out another sigh, and remarkably it sounded just as different as the second one had from the first. "As I was so unwilling to tell the other gentleman – General Jack, I believe it was. He has a sexy voice too, by the way."

Jack rocked on his heel and grinned at the annoyed archaeologist.

"Vala…" Daniel wondered how many times he would say her name until she finally reached the point.

"Right, sorry. As I was saying… What I was so unwilling to tell Jack, since I wasn't even sure this was the little backwater planet you mentioned being from, is that…" Another dramatic sigh. "I'm in a bit of a fix here."

Daniel frowned. "A fix?" He repeated suspiciously.

"That's right, a fix." Her voice was cheery and false once again. "You know, hit a wee snare in _business_ plans."

"You mean piracy." Daniel interrupted.

There was a pause, then. "_Business_ plans." Vala reiterated. "See, things haven't exactly gone the way I had first pictured, and problems have arisen. Very big, very unpleasant problems that I'm having trouble getting away from."

Blue eyes look into brown as the men shared a look.

"What are you trying to say?" Daniel finally asked her.

"Daniel, I need to come through the 'gate to Earth." Vala finally admitted, her voice sounding hugely reluctant to even say that much.

Jack finally stepped into the conversation. "Oh, no, no, no." He said adamantly, shaking his head and waving an arm around. He moved next to Daniel, who had gotten _that_ look on his face. It came less and less these days, but Jack could still pin point it. No matter what Daniel said, he was still a sucker for a pretty face. And the General had seen the security footage. This one definitely had a pretty face.

"I'm sorry?" Vala's voice had lost some of the sauciness.

Leaning down by the mic, Jack spoke clearly and calmly. "I'm not going to permit a known thief onto my base, who seems to be able to _seduce_ any man to her bidding." He cast a warning glare at his younger friend.

Daniel didn't heed the warning for a second. "Jack."

The older man held up his hand. "No, Daniel. She's a thief and a liar, and despite what you may think, you are still a _man_ and she is bending you to her will. She is compromising you right here and now, before she's even set foot on this base."

"I understand I haven't given you any reason to permit me refuge." All sense of play had gone from Vala's voice as it came over the speakers again. Now she sounded desperate and shaken – terrified even. Both men stared at the screen as she continued.

"In fact, it's basically all my fault that I've run out of options and am…" Vala laughed morosely. "_Beyond_desperate. But I've got nowhere else to turn to, and this is probably the only chance I'll get at getting away. These people aren't very nice to those who break their laws – what should I expect from a planet consisting of men high on power."

She let out a shuddering breath. "Daniel's the only person I've ever known to put even an ounce of trust in me, though it was very short lived."

Jack looked at Daniel for a moment. The archaeologist was staring at the screen, his face a mix of trying not to care and caring too much.

"I'm down to my last resort here… I…" Vala hesitated. "I really don't know what else to do."

Tightening his hold around himself, Daniel turned a resolute look on his friend. "Jack."

Jack shook his head. "Daniel, I'm sorry… I can't." He replied apologetically as he put a hand over the microphone to muffle their conversation. "She's already committed crimes against this facility and this world. There is no way I can openly allow a…galactic fugitive…to come on base."

"Daniel?" Vala's desperate voice filled the control room once more.

Daniel loosened one of his hands and held it towards the screen. "Does she sound like she's in any condition to do _anything_? She came to us for help because of me. I'm the one who told her about this world, and I guess…" He looked at the floor and tilted his head reluctantly. "I guess she wasn't the only one who left an impression."

"Daniel, please… say something."

Jack looked at the screen as her plea came again, then back at his friend. "Daniel…" He said hesitantly, unsure of the whole situation. There was something telling him this was gonna go beyond a little 'get away time' for the space vixen. It was evident in the way her and Daniel talked to each other, the look that came in those blues eyes anytime the Prometheus incident was brought up. Something had happened between the two of them, and it went way beyond the stuff on the ship.

"Hammond would trust me." Daniel said quietly.

Rolling his eyes, Jack realized not for the first time that Daniel knew him better than anyone else ever had. The man just knew what buttons to push to get his way, whether that way was justified or not.

"Open the iris." The General reluctantly told Walter, who had been watching with interest the entire time. The Sergeant 'yes'ed internally at his commander's decision.

"Yes, Sir." He responded, not being able to keep the approval out of his tone. Dr. Jackson had hit the right button with the reference to General Hammond – George definitely would've trusted him enough to allow the woman through. At least Walter thought so.

As the metal barrier slid open, Daniel leaned in to the mic. "Alright Vala, you can come through." He didn't wait to hear her response before bolting for the gate room. Unfortunately, a firm grip on his arm stopped Daniel just as he stepped into the corridor off the control room stairs.

He met a stern brown gaze as he turned.

"You listen to me now, alright?" Jack's tone broached no argument. Daniel held his stare, his face going blank. "I don't know if this is a good idea or not. If it ends up being a 'not', and she causes more trouble than she is even worth, _you_ are going to answer for it."

Daniel nodded. "I understand."

"I'm trusting you, Daniel." Jack said, his tone going to an area they rarely used with one another.

The younger man relaxed and nodded. "I know, Jack." He backed out of Jack's grip and patted him on the other arm. "I know."

--

Daniel left Jack standing in the corridor, breezing into the gate room. His mind was awash with a million emotions all at once. Anxiety, excitement, concern, suspicion, and even Daniel had to admit to himself that he was already a little aroused at the thought of seeing _her_ again.

That feeling, and all the others but concern, fizzled out as Vala stepped through the wormhole. She froze at the top of the ramp, her eyes wide. As the normal gate security's weapons raised, her own alien pistol came up to point anxiously and haphazardly at them.

Stepping up to the foot of the ramp, Daniel held out his hands to the SFs. "Lower your weapons, please."

"Do it." Jack's gruff voice ordered from the doorway. The guards gave him a hesitant look before slowly lowering their guns. Daniel threw his friend a grateful look, then returned his attention to Vala. She had lowered her own gun some, but still looked about ready to pounce.

He carefully approached her. Blue eyes took in a haggard appearance. Vala was dressed in a flimsy kind of dress, if the fabric barely concealing very little of her body could be called that. It was torn and stained brown with blood and god knew what else. The parts of her flesh that could be seen were dirty and, in several places, bruised. Blood trickled from her lip, just below one hell of a black eye. More blood poured from scraped knuckles on both hands.

She was a mess, and it hit a very sensitive cord within Daniel.

"Daniel." Vala ventured a smile, but it flitted away almost instantly.

He took the remaining steps quickly, stopping just in front of her. "Hey, Vala." There was none of his usual roughness in his tone. Daniel reached up his hand to brush her limp hair away from her face, but Vala flinched.

Dropping his hand, trying not to look hurt by her action, Daniel stepped away and held his hand out towards the door opposite the one he'd come through. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

"The what?" She asked quickly, her guard completely on alert.

"It's where we can get you patched up." Daniel answered with a gentle smile, holding out his other hand to her. "Where you won't need any weapons." He waggled his fingers, looking at the gun as she gave him a slight frown.

Vala looked down at the gun after a moment, then back up at Daniel. "But-"

He stepped closer to her without trying to make her feel threatened. "Vala, you came here because you thought it was safe. Well, I give you my word that no one is going to hurt you anymore. It's okay to give me the gun."

She stared him down, reading his reaction for any hint of trickery. Vala didn't find any, and finally handed the weapon to him with a hesitant hand.

Daniel nodded and smiled again. "Okay, let's go." He led her down the ramp, and the SFs cleared a path for them as they moved to the doorway. As she stepped out of the gateroom, Daniel handed her weapon off to one of the guards, instructing him to have it taken to his office.

"Daniel?" Vala called hesitantly from the hallway, and he looked up at her. She was watching nervously, shivering in the air conditioned facility. She looked nothing like the unstoppable pirate he'd had a run in with just a few months before.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Daniel walked over to her, and Vala let him place a very light hand on her back. As he led her towards the elevator, Jack called out to him. The pair turned around to face the General.

Just as Jack opened his mouth, the gate began to dial up and the klaxons blared once more. Vala inhaled sharply and instinctively took a step closer to Daniel, gazing in bewilderment at the lights and noise. Daniel looked down at her, bringing his hand up to rest against her shoulder.

"Get Lam to check her out…" The older man said softly as he stepped backwards, back to the gate room. This was a wormhole that was scheduled, and he knew Teal'c would feel slighted if he wasn't there to greet him. "I'll meet you down there with the big guy."

Daniel nodded and ushered Vala to turn around and continue down the hall.

"Who's the big guy?" She asked, looking at him with curiosity and slight suspicion.

He smiled down at her. "A good friend…you'll meet him soon."

"Oh, okay." Vala answered, glancing over her shoulder just before Daniel turned her down another corridor.

--

**Reviews are definitely appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Daniel's agitated shout traveled down the hall, getting the immediate attention of the two men heading in the direction of the infirmary.

"I believe Daniel Jackson sounds quite displeased." Teal'c observed, giving Jack a look that was mixed between amused and indifferent.

"Yes, well…" Jack grinned, patting his Jaffa friend on the arm. "I'm thinking he's probably regretting pushing that 'right' button with me at the moment."

The pair stopped just outside the entryway, where Dr. Carolyn Lam was perched against the wall. A clipboard clutched against her chest, she was watching the heated exchange in her newly obtained infirmary. Her dark brown eyes tossed the men a hello glance.

"How long they been at it?" Jack whispered to her. She had been his hand-picked choice to be the permanent, or at least as permanent as their job got, CMO on base. It had been a hard spot to fill, considering how most just couldn't get use to the loss of Janet Fraiser. Carolyn wasn't a replacement for Janet – no one could replace such a great woman, but Jack knew her father well and knew she was very capable of her job.

She shrugged and looked at her watch. "Oh, about twenty minutes."

Jack rolled his eyes and gave her his best commanding look. "Did you at least get to check her out?" He asked, crossing his arms and trying to look like the General he was supposed to be.

"Yeah…" Carolyn released her hold on the chart in her arms and gave it a quick glance. "I had just run to get some blood tests, and came back to find them like this. When Dr. Jackson first brought her in, Vala was very hesitant. Now though-" She held her hand towards the infirmary, indicating the bickering pair.

Both Jack and Teal'c leaned to the right a fraction to get a better look at the scene.

"Dammit, Vala…" Daniel had his hands flung in the air, and he was pacing away from the bed she was perched on. "All I asked for was a _simple_ explanation of what happened!"

She gave him an impossible look. "And that's what I was giving you!" She shifted her grey eyes back to her hands, where she was trying to use a damp cloth to wipe off the blood.

Daniel held up his finger as he spun back around to face her. "No, no – you were giving me a very detailed description of some _fabulous_" He mimicked her, almost flawlessly. "Something or other that you were on that planet to _steal!_ That's not telling me how you ended up on my planet looking like you do, though I'm pretty sure I can guess why it happened."

"Oh yes, I'm _sure_ can!" Vala snapped back, glaring at him with a wounded expression. "Because you just know_ everything_ about me, Daniel, don't you? You know how I'm a liar, and a thief, and a seductress. That's how your wonderful little friend Jack knew, right?"

She turned her eyes back on her task once more, brushing harder and harder at the blood that just wouldn't seem to wipe away. "You've probably guessed it's my own fault that my information on my latest scheme turned out to be bad and I was set up. That I deserve everything that comes to me because I live a dishonest life and am not worthy of praise."

Her fingers were burning white as they gripped the rag. "That every horrible thing that has happened to me since I botched the job with your ship was all gonna come along eventually."

Daniel watched her saucy attitude crumble before his eyes, and guilt hit him like a cold wave. "Vala, that's gotta hurt…" He said of her forceful ministrations, cursing himself for not thinking of something more encouraging to say.

"Of course it hurts, Daniel!" Vala looked up at him, tears so near the surface. "I had to use my hands and knees to fight my way out of that place, quite literally." She went back to scraping at her already tender flesh, which was fresh with blood from her own making.

He pulled a chair over to her. "Stop." Daniel reached out his hand, moving to place it over hers trying to rub off the rest of the flesh on her knuckles.

Vala jerked her hand back. "No, I can do it."

"Would you just stop!" Daniel barked, causing her to jump. She looked at him, suddenly nervous, her hand stilling finally. "Sorry…" He apologized, reaching out to her again. Vala released the rag without any resistance, but tried to pull her hand out of his as he moved to take it.

Daniel leaned forward and captured it again lightly in his own. "Vala, I am not going to hurt you." He insisted, dropping the rag on the bed and placing his fingers under her chin. Tilting her watery gaze up to meet his, he willed her to trust him.

She just watched him gazing into her eyes, her mind warring between ranges of thoughts. Part of her just wanted to crawl into his arms and forget the rest of the universe even existed, but the rest of her had been too hardened by life's traumas and knew such a reality wasn't possible.

Moving his hand up to attempt brushing her hair back for a second time, Daniel let out a sigh as Vala closed her eyes in wait for some kind of reprimand.

"I would never hit you." He whispered as his fingers brushed the dirty black strand behind her ear.

Vala opened her eyes and a small smile came to her face. "You lie." She smiled a little brighter as Daniel's brow creased in concern and bewilderment. "We've already swung a few punches, darling."

Understanding dawned on him and Daniel let out a relieved laugh. "Okay, so it isn't 'never'." He leaned over and dipped the rag in a bowl of water on the tray table Carolyn had left beside the bed.

"But, from what I remember…" He continued, gently rubbing the cloth over her hand. It rested so soft and comfortably in his own. Daniel looked back up at Vala with a playful smirk. "You hit me first."

She shrugged, a bit of the flirt back in her eyes. "So you say…"

"Oh, so I say huh?" Daniel ignored the thought that he was flirting right back, deciding it was more of a comfort to her as a woman who had been terribly mistreated than anything else. They went on bickering playfully, completely unnoticing the three watching from the doorway.

Teal'c straightened and clasped his hands behind his back. "I believe Daniel Jackson has finally found his match." He said in a calm tone, staring impassively at the wall behind Carolyn.

Jack turned and gave the big guy a worried look. "You mean 'met his match', don't ya T?" He laughed nervously. He didn't pick up that his intended statement came off more like a question.

The Jaffa looked at Jack, then at Carolyn. "I believe I spoke correctly." His indifferent expression never faltered, though the petite doctor thought she saw a flash of amusement in his dark eyes for a second. It was enough for her to play right along.

"Indeed you did." She whispered back conspiratorially before putting on her doctor face and breaking up the thick sexual tension in her infirmary. Jack gaped at her as she shut the doors to him and Teal'c, and then turned a 'why are you starting shit' glare on the Jaffa.

Teal'c tilted his head a fraction. "O'Neill, did you not inform me there was something unusual in your office."

The almost amused look on Jack's face turned directly into a frown at the mention of the letter and roses. "Yeah…" He replied, a sudden feeling of foreboding seeming to weigh him down completely. Jack started to walk, and Teal'c easily fell in step beside him.

"T, my man…" Jack sighed as they neared the elevator. "Don't you just get this feeling _everything_ is about to change."

"Indeed." Teal'c offered seriously.

--

Daniel stepped out of Vala's temporary quarters several hours later and practically ran into Jack in the corridor. Years of quick reflexes kept him from knocking his good friend down.

"Jesus Christ, Jack." He gasped, adjusting his glasses even though they didn't really need it. "Stalker much?"

Jack appeared to be amused, but Daniel could see the tension in the battle worn face. "Well, howdy Daniel. We've seen neither hide nor hair of you for several hours now." He leaned to the left to get a glance at the door. "Busy with the new girlfriend I take it?"

Scowling, Daniel glared at the General. "She's not my girlfriend."

"I don't know – you two seemed pretty friendly in the infirmary." Jack turned and looked at Teal'c for confirmation.

The large man inclined his head. "Indeed, you and the woman seemed quite close."

Blue eyes squinted at the pair. "You two were watching us?"

Shrugging, Jack stuck his hands in his pockets. "I _told_ you I would bring Teal'c down to meet the new…addition." He leaned a second time.

Daniel smacked him on the arm. "Stop that. She's not a piece of meat or a mark you can just talk about." He didn't notice the way his voice grew slightly defensive, even if he knew in his mind that Jack was just joking.

"Mmmmhmmm…" Jack looked intently at his younger friend. "I know that tone, Daniel." His own tone grew serious. "You know we're gonna have to sit down and discuss this…discuss the pair of you." He pointed over Daniel's shoulder at the door.

"There is no pair, Jack…" Daniel sighed, brushing past his two best friends and trying not to get heated over something that just didn't exist. "Now if you're done harassing me about something that really is nothing, there are some translations I need to get to Sam before-"

"Daniel." The tone he used had the archaeologist stopping short. Daniel lifted his gaze up from the floor and slowly looked over his right shoulder at Jack and Teal'c. The tension he'd noticed before was now completely evident on Jack's face and now Teal'c's also.

Daniel turned completely, feeling suddenly very concerned. "What?"

Jack slowly walked over to him, pulling out the letter that they'd found on his desk earlier. "We didn't come down here to harass you." He sighed as Daniel slowly took the letter. "Actually, I feel really shitty knowing you have to find out after us."

Opening the letter, Daniel gazed anxiously over the rim of his glasses at Jack. "Find out what?" He voice was low, and he didn't wait for the older man's reply before starting to read what he'd forgotten about when Vala had made her grand appearance.

'_Hey Guys,_

_First off, let me just say how much I love all of you. The three of you have been closer to me than any member of my actual family ever was – at least, for a very long time. You guys are like brothers to me – better even, and I just need to say thank you for everything you've always given me. _

_Having said that, it pains me to have to say this next. I've been thinking long and hard about what I'm going to do now with my life, especially since Dad passed. It was a very difficult decision in the end, but I feel I'm making the right choice here…_

_The choice being I've decided I'm going to leave the SGC. Retire from the Air Force entirely, actually. I just feel I've done all that I can in the amazing universe out there, and it's time I take something for 'me'. I want a family, a REAL family with a husband and kids and a dog. You can't have a dog with the kind of lives we lead. I want to be a mother like my mom would've been had she not died all those years ago._

_I've also realized Pete is the man I wish to spend the rest of my life with. He's the kind of man who wants all those things I want (he's really adamant about the dog), and he loves me in the right sort of way. And I love him back just the same. It took a lot of thought and alone time for me to realize this. For years, I've been chasing dreams – some of which are too high to obtain._

_Now here comes the hard part – the really hard part. In this new life I'm planning to lead with these new goals, I've begun to understand how the secret world we've lived in all these years just won't fit in. As much as you guys have been my family, it's time I leave the nest, as it were, and make a family of my own. So, it's been decided between me and Pete that we just up and go – no notice, except for this note (and of course a call to Hammond to release me from active duty). _

_We ask that you don't try and find us. This is what I want. No, this is what I need. I want to try and find myself outside of the insane and exciting. I want to be normal, and as lovely as the three of you are, you're just not normal. ___

_I'm so sorry to have to put this on you now. I know it's gonna be hard, but all of you are strong and have always persevered. I know you will get beyond this. You guys will always be in my thoughts._

_All my love,_

_Sam._

Daniel looked up at Jack with troubled eyes. "This…this can't be real." He shook the letter for emphasis. "It's gotta be some kind of a joke, right? Sam wouldn't do this…She loves it here."

"No joke, Danny." Jack answered, hating the look on his friend's face. "Called Hammond up the moment I finished that damn thing." He pointed at the letter like it was a grenade. "He said it was the real deal – she wanted out and that it'd been in the works for months."

Shaking his head, Daniel looked at the letter again. "No, not Sam. This is her life. She loves her life…I know her. I _know_ she wouldn't do this." Daniel said adamantly, bringing his eyes back up to meet Jack's, then Teal'c's. At the identical looks they were giving him, the point of denying the truth of the horrible letter was gone.

"Why would she do this?" He whispered, looking between his two greatest friends for some kind of explanation. He needed some kind of reason _why_ another person would just up and leave in such a way.

Teal'c stepped closer, placing a hand on Daniel's tense shoulder. "As she stated, Samantha Carter believes this is something she needs to do for her."

Anger finally boiled over and Daniel stepped away from Teal'c with a huff. "Yeah, _her…_" He emphasized, moving a few paces up the hall and then back. "What about us? What happened to it being the _four _of us? I mean, we're…" He waved his free hand wildly. "Family!"

He watched the others watching him with understanding, and the flame of anger sank back to a dull emptiness of embers in his chest.

"We're family, right?" Daniel asked quietly, desperately.

Jack stepped forward and rested his hand on the back of Daniel's neck. "Yeah, of course we are." Teal'c also took a step closer and once again placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Indeed we are, Daniel Jackson."

Betrayed blue eyes gazed hard at the letter in his hand, crumpled in an iron grip. "Then why?" Daniel let out a haggard breath and looked up at them again. "I just don't understand why…"

Slowly taking the letter from Daniel, Jack folded it back up and replaced it in his pocket. "I don't think anybody will understand why, Daniel. Maybe Carter had just had enough of the exciting…"

"Or enough of us." Daniel said what they were already thinking.

Jack let out a huff of air. "I've had enough of _you_ for years…" He said as he turned and started up the corridor. "But you don't see me running away."

Knowing Jack was just baiting him to get his mind off Sam, Daniel still decided to play along. "That's because you're too old…" He caught up to his older friend, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I can run faster than you."

"Yeah, okay…" Jack scoffed.

Teal'c was following just behind. "It is true, O'Neill. Daniel Jackson possesses a far greater agility then you."

Spinning on his heels and walking backward, Jack held up an indignant finger. "Hey, I was quite fast in my hay day!"

"And I believe said 'hay day'," Teal'c replied, casting a playful look at Daniel. "Has come and passed."

"He just called you old, Jack." Daniel whispered helpfully, his tone just as smug as his eyes, cast away from the General.

Jack lifted his hand in a threatening manner, giving his younger friend a glare. Daniel just blinked innocently at him, and Jack let out a sigh. He brought his hand to rest comfortably on the back of Daniel's head.

The hand fell away as they reached the elevators. While Jack leaned forward and swiped his card, Daniel turned so he was facing both men and crossed his arms. He gave them a unsure look.

"We're going to be alright, right?" He asked.

Jack looked at Daniel, then Teal'c, and then back to Daniel. "Yeah, I think we'll be just fine." He stepped in to the elevator as the door pulled open. Teal'c and Daniel followed. "Besides…" His brown eyes cast a sideways glance to the archaeologist. "You've got yourself a new girlfriend to look after."

Flopping back against the wall, Daniel rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to live this whole Vala thing down, am I?"

"No." Both Jack and Teal'c answered equally as the doors slid shut.

--

**Reviews are definitely appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As simple as Sam had made it sound in her letter, her departure turned out to be quite opposite. Not only had she been a vital member of the scientific department, but she had also been the commander of the base's flagship team. Sam had left some major gaps with her 'simple' resignation and disappearance, and that just meant more work for Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c.

The hardest job was finding someone to fill her spot on the team. For as easy as it was to just leave SG-1 as Daniel and Teal'c, a two-man team just wouldn't cut it off world. Especially when that two man team consisted of a civilian archaeologist and a Jaffa warrior, even if their combined skills and knowledge were far superior to some of the four-man teams going through the gate. Jack would've loved that, but his flagship team needed a military presence.

And it turned out, Daniel and Teal'c were quite picky when it came to who they would follow as a new commander. It was just two weeks since Carter's unexpected disappearance, and already Jack was feeling her absence.

"I just don't get why Feretti can't be on SG-1." Daniel whined, flopping back in his chair. It only added to the child-like temper tantrum he'd been throwing all day.

Jack gave him his best fatherly scowl. "I've told you, Daniel. I offered it to him, but Lou is just as comfortable with his team as I was with you guys. They are his kids, and he can't just abandon them."

As expected, the pout came out. It was something becoming quite more prominent on the younger man's face. It seemed in the loss of his 'big sister', little Danny's bratty attitude came out in full. Some days, if felt as if Jack was in the presence of a child once again. He was drawing on instincts that had been dormant for years.

"Oh, stop it Daniel." He sighed, tossing another personnel file in front of the man. "You are not six, so you _really_ need to stop acting like it." Jack flipped open a file of his own, continuing his hunt for the perfect candidate for SG-1's leader.

Daniel sat forward and threw open the file in front of him. "Or what? You'll throw me in time out?" He smiled slightly.

"I don't know." Jack answered absently, eyes skimming the pages before him. "The brig hasn't been put to good use in a long while." His brown eyes came up to meet a suspicious set of blue, squinty behind glass lenses.

"You wouldn't…" Daniel answered in a low voice.

Jack leaned forward. "Oh, but I will if you don't cut the whining out. Time out in the brig - no laptop, no books, no pens or paper. Just you and your bad boy thoughts."

As Daniel slammed the file closed and opened his mouth to begin yet _another_ argument with Jack, Teal'c decided to interject.

"If you two are quite done," He found his own skills in parenting had come in handy when these two men were involved. "I believe I have found an excellent candidate for the position of team leader."

Both men looked at him in surprise.

"Who?" Daniel asked, reaching out to take the file from Teal'c. Jack snatched it from his grasp first, giving the archaeologist his 'I'm in charge here, remember?' look. Daniel pouted again, and flopped back in his seat. He turned his attention to Teal'c once more.

Jack spoke before Teal'c got the chance. "Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, pilot."

"Mitchell?" Daniel repeated curiously, looking from Teal'c to Jack. "He's the pilot that went down in Antarctica, got all busted up saving our asses, right?"

The General nodded. "We all visited him in the hospital several times."

Daniel sat forward. "Yeah, I remember going a handful of times." He looked up at Teal'c. "I hadn't realized he had fully recovered so quickly. I mean…" His gaze found Jack's once more. "His legs were pretty messed up last time I saw him."

"Well, obviously they're not so messed up now." Jack flipped a few pages of Cameron's file. "He's back on active duty…"

Teal'c jumped into the conversation once again; cutting off whatever else Jack had intended to say. "O'Neill, did you not inform us that you promised Colonel Mitchell whatever position he would wish to have, when he recovered."

"Within reason, yeah." Jack confirmed, looking at Teal'c, then finding Daniel's gaze. "I mean, the kid is a hero. None of us would be here if he hadn't have risked his life."

A small smile quirked Daniel's lips upward. "Sounds to me like his résumé fits the profile already," He began to count on his fingers. "Has risked his life for us, gotten the shit kicked out of him to an extreme, reluctant hero type, quick healer, knows about the program and all its dangers…"

"An excellent candidate." Teal'c repeated his earlier sentiment.

Jack looked between the two men. "So do we have a potential keeper, _finally_?" As Teal'c inclined his head, Daniel gave his eyebrows a quick raise and threw Jack one of his enigmatic smiles. "_Excellent_." He crooned, closing the file and tapping it on the table. "Let me just go give this Mitchell a call."

--

Daniel was leaning over his workbench, meticulously running a paintbrush through all the crevices and cracks of a tablet SG-7 had just brought back for him that morning, when a slender pair of arms wrapped around his waist. The warmth at his back was exotic, and yet achingly familiar, becoming a daily occurrence over the past weeks.

"Yes, Vala?" He questioned, never looking up from his work.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously, resting her chin on his shoulder to watch his hands.

Daniel leaned in closer to the tablet, gently blowing across the surface. The debris he had already dislodged from the stone scattered off the side and onto the cloth beneath. "The same thing I do every day," He pulled back up. "Work."

The chin on his shoulder dug in deeper. It caused him to wince, squeezing his left eye shut slightly. "Well, can't you stop for a bit?" Vala's nimble fingers began to massage into his stomach. "I need to talk to you about something."

"You're talking to me fine right now." He answered, wanting to reach down and stop her caressing. And yet, he let her continue as he continued to stroke the brush over the ancient surface.

Vala let out a sound of impatience. "No, I'm not." She loosened her grip on him and reached over his shoulder, snatching the brush from his hand. Daniel protested loudly, turning around to find himself face to face with the vixen.

"That's better." She purred, leaning just a smidge closer into his very personal space.

He scowled. "Give me my brush back."

Smiling, Vala shrugged. "Okay…" She pulled out the front of her pants and wedged the brush into the tight space between fabric and skin. "It's all yours."

Daniel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "What do you want, Vala?"

"Oh, I want a lot of things Daniel." She murmured back seductively, reaching up to stroke her fingers against his jaw line. Daniel caught her hand, crushing her fingers in a vice grip.

"Forget it…you can keep the brush." He pushed her back and stalked around to the other side of the workbench. "I have more."

As he began to rummage through a drawer, Vala quickly moved around to the same side as Daniel. "No, wait…don't go back to work yet. I really do have something I want to talk about."

Daniel laughed harshly. "Yeah, sex, sex, and more sex." He pulled out a second brush, and slammed the drawer shut. Then his eyes met hers. "Or maybe it's another scheme you've worked up. Another _plan_ to head to a planet you know and earn us a little loot. Sixty, forty, right?"

"Daniel…" Vala took a cautious step closer to him.

He held the brush up between them in indication for her to stop. "No, Vala. I'm getting tired of listening to _anything_ you have to say, because it's all a bunch of lies, schemes, and innuendos." His expression grew almost hurt. "I vouched for you to come here when you requested asylum. I've given you a safe haven where you can be protected from all that mess you left behind, and yet all you can do is exploit this opportunity. So no, I don't want to hear anymore. I thought _maybe_ you wanted to change, that _maybe_ you wanted more for your life."

The look of disappointment on his face was almost like a punch to her stomach.

"But I guess I was wrong." Daniel said sadly, moving around her, back to the other side of the bench. He couldn't meet her gaze, and he didn't know if it was because he felt wronged or because he couldn't bear to see the hurt on her face. He leaned down once more and set to work.

Vala nodded, blinking back the tears that were coming too easily, and extracted the brush from her pants. She turned towards the bench and carefully rested it beside Daniel's arm. He looked at the brush, then up at her. "I guess you were."

Letting out a guilty sigh as Vala stormed out of his office, Daniel dropped the brush in his hand. "Vala!" He pushed off the workbench and jogged out of the lab after her. "Vala, wait up…"

She turned abruptly, causing him to skid to a sudden stop. "What Daniel? What more could you possibly say?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Vala breathed in deeply, and met his gaze head on. "Me too." She said simply, turning to walk away once more. It wasn't an apology for her actions. It was a sentiment to everything he had said, and all the time he had apparently wasted with her. She didn't need him, or his home that was like a prison.

Daniel's hand on her shoulder halted her attempt. "What do you mean?"

"I don't belong here, Daniel." Vala sighed, turning back to him. "I have no one to talk to here. You are always working. Your General Jack won't even let me talk to him. And Teal'c," She paused, smiling a little. "Okay, Teal'c has been quite nice, but he's needed around here too. But me," Vala indicated to herself with her hands. "I'm nothing. All I do is take up space and bother people. I'm not important."

Daniel went to shake his head and protest, but Vala nodded in contrast.

"It's alright, darling." She gave him a false smile. "I'm used to being unimportant. But not in such a confined space." Vala circled in place to indicate the walls around her. "If I'm going to be more useless here than I was out in the wide galaxy, then I might as well return to something where a girl can at least be free. Now, I thank you for the opportunity you've given me, and the shelter has been _very_ appreciated."

She tapped his chest. "But I'm quite certain I've overstayed my welcome." Again, Vala turned to make a dash to her quarters so she could pack what few possessions she had, and then take her leave of the planet. And again, Daniel's hand on her arm stopped her.

"You're important to me." His words were soft, and the tears they brought to her eyes let Vala know that even a month on Earth was just too long. Just that short amount of time had weakened her.

She pulled in a deep breath again and faced him once more. "See, now I know you're just lying to keep me here."

Daniel shook his head and stepped closer. "Not lying. You _are_ important to me, really. If you weren't, I wouldn't have insisted Jack let you through the gate."

"You just let me through because you felt responsible."

He stepped even closer. "I felt angry at the people who did whatever they did to you. I felt excited to see you again because you left one _hell_ of an impression on me." Vala couldn't help but smile slightly at that. Daniel smiled for a moment, but his face became serious again just as quickly. "But I've never felt responsible for you, Vala."

His hand came to rest on her shoulder. "You are your own person, Vala, and I can't make you stay if you don't want to. But if you do leave, I don't want you to think it's because I don't want you here. I do."

"But what is there for me to do here, Daniel?" Vala asked, her resolve to run weakening. What was it about this man that made every part of her weaker?

Daniel ran his hand up and down her arm. "What do you want to do?" He asked with a curious smile.

Pulling his hand down, squeezing it tight, Vala gazed at it. "Surprisingly, I want to work. I want to feel like I'm doing something important, like everyone else around here." Shining grey eyes looked up at Daniel once more. "I want to change."

"I want to work with you." Vala had the words out before she could stop them. She dropped her gaze quickly, kicking herself for admitting so much to Daniel. Why was she doing this? 

This wasn't like her, to open up like this. Sure, her time on that god-awful planet before she'd come to Earth had taken a toll, but she hadn't thought it was this bad.

"And with me, you mean?" Daniel was beginning to understand where Vala was going with this.

Vala looked up again, deciding to forge ahead with it. This was the reason she'd gone to talk to Daniel anyway. "I overheard someone saying that there's an opening up on your team, on SG-1." She squeezed Daniel's hand when he gave her a criticizing look. "Now I wasn't spying or eavesdropping, mind you. People have just been talking a lot about it, and saying how being on SG-1 is like a dream come true."

She looked at him, almost awestruck. "They say your team changes lives."

"Now you're just getting into the base gossip." Daniel let out a breathy laugh. "SG-1 is just a normal team, like any of the others."

Vala shook her head. "No, it's your team, and that's why this is important to me." She smiled airily, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder with one hand. "Now it's not because I'm in love with you or anything…" She smirked as he rolled his eyes. "But you've shown just the smallest ounce of faith in me, and that's important. At least, on your team, I'd know someone would trust me."

"Vala…" Daniel said slowly, seriously. "The spot on SG-1 has been filled."

He watched her visibly deflate. "Oh…" She said, trying to keep her false smile intact. "By who?"

Daniel knew he shouldn't be telling her, but it was bound to get around the SGC before long. Especially considering their new leader was arriving on base in just a few days. "Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell – Teal'c and I have a little bit of history with him already, and we felt comfortable he's capable of handling the job."

"I see." Vala pulled her hand out of Daniel's. "So the spot is filled with someone you know is capable…" Her fake smile was back as she met his gaze. "I mean, what kind of team member would I make anyway – I've never played well with others."

Laughing slightly, Daniel captured her hand again. "Vala, I don't know how much you know about how things work around here, but most teams have four members. Actually, SG-1 had four members for several years before…" At that, Daniel's face grew disappointed. "Changes happened."

"I heard about this Samantha Carter leaving." Vala admitted, seeing the hurt in his eyes no matter how hard Daniel tried to hide it. "Were the two of you close?" She asked, feeling a stab of jealousy just thinking another woman was close to Daniel.

"Yes, we were…" Daniel admitted, his gaze seeming to see far beyond the walls of the SGC. He snapped out of it seconds later, turning a partial smile her way. "But that's not important right now."

He stroked his thumb over her hand. "What I'm willing to do…" His eyes looked from their joined hands to her own grey gaze. "I'll talk to Jack about getting you on my team. That is, _if _you're serious about wanting to change." Daniel's gaze was one that said 'you better not be messin' with me.'

Vala nodded adamantly, venturing an excited smile. "I am, really I am."

"Good." Daniel smiled himself. "So I'll talk to Jack for you. Now I'm not promising anything. As much as Jack likes me, I've kinda gotten on his nerves these past few weeks. But either way, it'll have to wait because I really have to get back to work right now."

Slight disappointment colored her features. "Okay, I'll leave you to it." Vala tried to pull her hand out of Daniel's, but he latched on to it tightly.

"Ya know…" Daniel began to walk backwards towards his office, pulling Vala with him. "If you want to show Jack you're serious about this whole working thing, a good way to start is by," He stopped and pulled her flush against his chest. "Helping me."

Vala gazed up into his beautiful blue eyes, feeling off-balance by the endearing look in them. "You want my help?"

Daniel shrugged. "You said you had no one to talk to." He tilted his head, using his free hand to brush her bangs aside, something he found he was doing a lot lately. "This will give us plenty of things to talk about, if you can understand obscure Goa'uld. I mean you can understand-"

"Yes." Vala answered quickly – maybe too quickly. "Yes, I can understand it."

He smiled. "Good, no problem there then. So you wanna help?"

She nodded quickly. He laughed and turned to head towards his office, his hand never falling from Vala's.

Feeling for once like she was really needed by _someone_, Vala let Daniel pull her towards his office. And maybe something even more – something better.

--

**Reviews are definitely appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I'm sure he'll be here any moment." Jack said amicably to the latest member of his command.

Standing near the observation window, Cameron Mitchell looked at his new CO and smiled. "Yes sir." He returned his gaze to the Stargate below. It had been a long, tough, journey to get where he was currently standing, so Cam really didn't mind waiting for Dr. Jackson to arrive. Just knowing he had _finally_ made it, was _finally_ going to be doing something life changing was enough at the moment.

And being in the presence of two of the galaxy's greatest warriors was making him feel a bit giddy. Not that he was letting _that_ show – he could be as unreadable as some of the best military officers. He didn't want to let his new commander and new teammates know that he was probably more excited than any of them combined.

Cam had read about these guys the entire time he was recovering, and now he was getting a chance to serve with them and be on their team? Oh yeah, he wasn't going to complain about anything just yet.

Jack watched the young Colonel for a moment longer, trying to get past his unreadable expression. When the kid's blue eyes didn't stray from the 'gate anymore, the General turned his gaze towards Teal'c. His false happy attitude fell away instantly.

"Where the hell is the little shit?" He hissed to his long-time friend, feeling every bit of aggravation he'd ever felt where Daniel was concerned coming to the surface. "He complained and complained about new leaders for weeks, and now when the one he _finally_ agreed on is here, he isn't!"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps Daniel Jackson has lost track of time, as is often the case when he is working."

Letting out a displeased sound, Jack cast a glance towards Mitchell. He whispered just so Teal'c could hear. "Or he's got his arms full of Mal Duran again." Jack felt more than saw Teal'c incline his head in agreement.

Jack pushed himself up, almost smirking as Mitchell snapped to attention immediately. "At ease, Colonel." He held his hand to the chair Daniel would _normally_ be sitting in, if he were actually _there_. "Why don't sit down, take time to get to know at least _one_ of your new teammates…" He turned a 'he is so gonna get it' glare on Teal'c. "Why I go fetch the other."

As the General turned and all but stormed out of the briefing room, Cam stepped over to the chair he'd indicated and took a seat. He smiled at the large man across from him.

"So, Teal'c..."

--

He knew they hadn't realized he was standing there because he'd been standing there for ten minutes now, and the pair hadn't even looked up once. No hello, no how are you, no 'I'm so sorry, Jack, I totally forgot about my new team member showing up today'. Nope – Daniel and Vala were completely oblivious to Jack's presence in the doorway.

He had an inkling that it was because they were so damn wrapped up in each other, giggling and whispering. They could probably say they were working, and it wouldn't be a complete lie. Daniel was showing Vala how to properly clean an ancient tablet – or at least Jack _assumed_ that's what was going on. For there was no other plausible reason for his top archaeologist and best friend to be plastered against the back of a woman who had barely obtained sanctuary on their fair planet.

As Daniel's fingers stopped guiding Vala's holding the brush, and began to caress up her bare arm, Jack felt like he was intruding on something he shouldn't. The part of him that was a good friend, who knew the younger man's past, wanted to leave the two alone, let fate take hold and do her thing. Still, he knew he couldn't just walk away. Not as the commander of a top secret military base who was watching one of his top members fraternizing with a known criminal.

So just as Daniel's mesmerized gaze turned on Vala and his lips hovered dangerously close to hers, Jack cleared his throat – loudly and obnoxiously.

The younger man pushed away from Vala in a hurry, taking a few startled steps back. He flushed a deep shade of red, and cast Jack a minute glance out of the corner of his eye. "Jack." Daniel's voice was thin.

"Daniel." Jack stepped into the office, digging his hands into his pockets. He threw Vala a sarcastic smile even though her eyes were now suddenly very focused on the tablet. "Vala."

She lifted her eyes to look at him, and then quickly returned them to the work before her. "General Jack." She chewed on her bottom lip, and Jack couldn't tell if she was fighting a smile or just worried.

He stepped closer to Daniel, who was about as tense as a piece of wood. "So, whatcha kids doing here?" His brown eyes looked from Daniel, to the back of Vala's head, back to Daniel. Blue eyes hesitantly came up to meet his.

"Uhh…" Daniel cleared his throat, coughing slightly. "I was just showing Vala…" He swallowed loudly, holding his hand out towards the woman. "How to, you know…properly clean an artifact."

Vala nodded, looking over her shoulder at Jack. "Yes, it's very meticulous…" Her eyes drifted to Daniel. "Work."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it takes lots of patience and uh," Daniel carefully stepped over to the work bench and began to organize a few things – or he pretended too. "Care. You know how it is Jack." He threw is friend a nervous smile. "A lot of boring hours."

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "Mmm, yes – boring." He repeated slowly, looking at the back of Vala's head again. As hard as she pretended to work, he could see the little side glances she was casting Daniel, and vice versa. It was like they were playing with fire – they'd been caught stealing from the cookie jar and were going back for seconds.

"Tedious, even." Daniel's words surprised him, and he glanced at the younger man. His blue eyes stared right into the grey of Vala's, and a small smile was creeping onto his face.

"So…" Jack said loudly, with all the false pleasantness he could muster. "If it's so tedious, you wouldn't mind a change of pace then?"

Daniel blinked and looked at Jack, an almost surprised look on his face. "What?" He practically coughed.

Pulling a hand out of his pocket, Jack jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards the corridor. "Yeah, see there's this new teammate you need to welcome." As understanding dawned on Daniel's face, Jack let the façade slip. He moved over to Daniel, and grabbed onto his jacket sleeve hard.

"I can understand how you forgot about it with all this _work_ you two are doing." He pulled Daniel past him, and Vala, nudging him towards the doorway. Jack looked down at Vala, who was watching him with uncertainty. "Hope you don't mind me stealing your teacher for just a smidge."

Her 'no' was unheard as Jack stepped up close to Daniel and whispered angrily in his ear. "Go." His tone broached no argument, and with one last glance at Vala, Daniel followed the order and headed into the corridor.

It wasn't until they were nearing the elevator that Daniel decided to test the waters. "Jack, I-"

"Shut it Daniel." Jack barked, sliding his card with a little more force than was necessary. He knew this was going to happen, and yet he'd let the archaeologist play him. How was he supposed to explain something like _this_ to the president and all the big wigs? 'Yes sir, I let her come through the gate and seduce one of Earth's greatest assets.' Yeah, that would go over well.

Stepping into the elevator behind Jack, Daniel tried to alleviate the situation again. "Just hear me out."

Jack turned a heated glare on him, and it caused him to take a step away. "I said '_shut it_', Daniel. I don't want to hear a single word, not one damn excuse, until we're well out of 

earshot from people who could take something like this and run with it, you got me? Now I know it's difficult for you, but shut up until I say so."

This time, Daniel had enough humility to back down and keep quiet. He dropped his gaze from Jack, and kept it down the whole walk from the elevator to the older man's office. When Jack ordered him to sit, he did so, not even bothering to cast a look out the window to the briefing room as the General told their latest addition it would be just a little bit longer.

It wasn't until the door closed did Daniel that speaking again. "Look, Jack-"

"No, you look Daniel." Jack snapped, and it didn't go unnoticed by either that it was an eerie repeat of a conversation that had gone down a _long_ time ago. Of course, the places were switched, but it still brought back memories both didn't wish to relive. Still, from the look in Jack's eyes, Daniel could tell the man was probably just as angry with him as he had been back then.

"What the _hell_ are you thinking?" Jack asked, feeling for the entire world that the one person he could depend on most had just betrayed him. "That stuff you were doing down there, with _her_, could get everyone in big trouble."

Defensiveness shined in Daniel's eyes. "I wasn't doing anything with _her_, Jack!"

Jack rested his palms on his desk. "Oh no?" As Daniel shook his head, Jack growled. "Dammit, Daniel – you two were one infatuated giggle away from making out! And in your office, no less, where the _entire_ scientific staff has been known to stop by! You are the head of your department, Daniel. You _cannot_ do stuff like that, in your office!"

"Oh, so it would've been fine if we were in her quarters, or mine?" Daniel challenged, his eyes ablaze with anger. He felt like he was being treated like some hormonal teenager. True, he _felt_ like a hormonal teenager when he was around Vala, but that was neither here nor there.

One of Jack's fingers came up in a warning. "Don't." His tone was equally as warning, then it turned commanding and cold. "And she's lucky she even _has_ quarters here."

That got Daniel's attention immediately. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I can get her thrown off this base any time I want, Daniel." Jack reminded the younger man. "If I feel she is a threat to security, I can have her ass tossed back through the 'gate just as quick as I let her here. And _that_, I'm beginning to see, was a mistake."

"A mistake?" Daniel asked incredulously. "So you're saying it was a mistake to trust me?"

Jack threw him an 'oh please' glance. "Did I say that?"

Blue eyes looked away from brown. "You don't have to. I get it completely – you don't trust me with her."

The anger faded into mere agitation, and Jack threw himself into his chair as it dissipated. "How can I, Daniel? After what I just saw down there, how do you expect me to ever leave you two alone in a room again? She is a known seductress."

"That's not her." Daniel defended Vala, conviction strong in his voice. "She isn't that person, Jack. It's all just an act, to cover up all the years of hurt that she's gotten. The real Vala, the woman I've gotten to know in the past month, is fragile and broken and she needs people like us to help her." He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. "She needs me."

Jack hated having to say what he was thinking, but he was under obligation as Daniel's commander. "I can't trust your word, Daniel. It's clear you've already been compromised. That Vala…" He fought to keep the sudden disdain he felt accompanying the name from his voice. "Has hooked you, and there's only one thing I can do to make sure it's not permanent."

Blue eyes opened, looking angry and terrified at the same time. "What are you talking about?"

"She's gone, Daniel." Jack sat forward, feeling like shit and wishing not for the first time that he had turned down his most recent promotion. "I'm withdrawing my agreement for asylum. As of tomorrow afternoon, Vala Mal Duran is gone."

Daniel pushed up from the chair, practically knocking it to the floor in his anger. "You can't do that. We promised her-"

"We didn't promise her anything, Daniel." Jack's voice rose, feeling angry at the woman who was turning Daniel against him. His gut had told him this would happen, and yet he hadn't followed his instincts. This whole General thing really was making him soft where it really mattered. "Now you're going to live with my decision, and you're not going to argue it. This is final, you got me?"

Moving to the edge of the desk, Daniel nodded. "Oh, I've got you Jack." He leaned down on his palms like Jack had earlier. "And you know what? I quit. If you feel you can just rescind your word like that, then I feel I can't trust your judgment anymore. I promised Vala I would protect her, and unlike _some_ people I know, I don't go back on a promise like that. At least not this time."

He pushed off the desk and backed up towards the door that led to the corridor. "So I'm done – gone." Daniel made it look like it was so easy for him to up and leave, but Jack could tell how much it pained the young man to even say it. "By tomorrow afternoon, when you kick Vala to the curb, I'll be gone too because I'm going with her. Got that?"

The sardonic smile Daniel left as he opened the door and stepped out sent a chill down Jack's spine. The slamming of the door had him bring a hand up to his short hair and running it through it.

Sometimes, he really hated his job.

--

**Reviews are definitely appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Was he really going to do this? Was he really planning on leaving everything he'd known for the past nine years behind for a woman he'd barely known a month?

Remembering the crestfallen look on Vala's face when he'd told her Jack was throwing her back to the unknown, and then the immediate relief when he said he wouldn't let her face that unknown alone, convinced Daniel that he was doing this. As much as Earth needed him, as much as the SGC needed and relied on him, Vala needed him more.

For a moment, Daniel understood why Sam had just up and left. It was something that needed to be done. But of course, Sam had done it for herself. That's where the understanding stopped. Daniel wasn't doing this for his own good – he was doing it for Vala's. If he couldn't help her change in the right way on Earth, then they'd find somewhere else they could. He was sure at least half of Earth's allies would take him in, even if he had abandoned his world. They wouldn't have become allies if it hadn't been for him, so at least his diplomacy would be paying off in the long run.

"May I enter?"

The deep voice at the door had Daniel looking up from the lengthy letter he was writing and distracted him from the hurricane of thoughts whirling around in his head. He smiled at the looming Teal'c figure cast in the shadows of his office entryway.

"Of course, Teal'c." He said softly, the mere presence of his long-time friend comforting him just a little.

Teal'c stepped into the room, hands clasped behind his back. He looked around at the various books and artifacts, as if it would be the last time he would see them. "Has Vala Mal Doran retired to her quarters?" He asked after coming to a stop before Daniel.

The younger man glanced up at him. "Yeah…" He felt a pang of guilt for knowing he would be leaving Teal'c behind as well, but the Jaffa was strong and would be okay. Not like Vala, if Daniel just allowed her to be thrown away like garbage. "I told her to go get some rest, for when we leave tomorrow."

"So it is true." Teal'c asked, his voice heavy with sadness. "You intend to leave with her tomorrow."

Daniel gave Teal'c his most sympathetic look. "I don't have a choice, Teal'c. Vala needs me…" He looked away, staring hard at the bookshelf on the far side of the room. "I just _know_ if I let her go, I'll lose her forever. There is just something inside telling me I can't let her go – that me and her were just meant to meet and do things." He found Teal'c's eyes once more. "You understand, right?"

"Indeed." The Jaffa offered quietly. "It is like abandoning your god to fight alongside those who you have no reason to believe in, but do nonetheless. Blind faith that, perhaps, is not so blind." He inclined his head and smiled. "If there is anyone who understands this, it is I."

Teal'c's smile dimmed a little as Daniel nodded in complete understanding. "May I ask one favor of you though, Daniel Jackson, before you leave?"

Daniel's eyes came up again. "Of course – anything."

"Speak with O'Neill." He immediately saw the reluctance and resistance on Daniel's face. "I understand he has wronged you, but have you not also wronged him?" At Daniel's hesitant nod, Teal'c continued. "I simply request you go to the briefing room and try and work this disagreement out. O'Neill waits for you there now."

This caught Daniel's attention, and surprised blue eyes met deep brown. "Jack's waiting for me? How does he know I won't say 'no' to you and just ignore him?"

"He does not." Teal'c admitted, knowing in the long run Daniel was going to give in. O'Neill, of course, had not been certain at all. "As I have said, Daniel Jackson – blind faith. He does not wish to lose yet another member of his family." His dark eyes grew soft as he finished. "And neither do I."

Daniel blinked and dropped his gaze. His fingers fiddled with the pen he'd been writing with for several long, silent moments. Then slowly he raised his eyes again, and there was the ghost of a smile on his face.

"You knew I couldn't say no after all that." He ventured.

"I did." Teal'c admitted, a sly smile on his face that indicated everything he'd said had been the truth.

Pushing out of the chair, Daniel shook his head. "Okay then – I'll go try and _talk_ to Jack. He isn't exactly my favorite person in the world right now, but I will try to be reasonable."

Teal'c followed Daniel as the younger man started for the hallway. "I believe that would be a wise decision." He came to a stop as Daniel spun towards him, as if he'd half-expected the archaeologist to do it.

Blue eyes stared him down with earnestness. "You believe in her, right?"

"Indeed." Teal'c offered, and the look of relief and acceptance on Daniel's face made the guilt the Jaffa would always bear for the young man feel just a little bit lighter.

------

Daniel was certain if there were some device that could read the amount of tension in a room, the current amount in the briefing room would break it. The readings would be off the charts because he could feel the thick sensation, invisible yet choking, as he took the seat next to Jack at the table.

The older man's first words, though however unintentional, eased that tension just slightly. "I know I'm probably not your favorite person in the world right now-"

The laugh escaped before Daniel could stop it and Jack looked at him, confused.

"What?"

Daniel looked up for a moment, and then returned his gaze to the table just as quickly. "It's just-" He shook his head and smiled faintly. "I was just saying that about you to Teal'c."

Instead of seeing the humor in it, Jack saw just the opposite. "So it's true." He fell back against his chair. As Daniel looked up at him, his brow slightly creased, the older man continued. "I'm not your favorite person right now."

"Well, do you blame me, Jack?" Daniel asked. He leaned forward and placed a hand flat on the table. "You're kicking me off the planet."

Jack held up and finger and shook his head. "No, no…" He, too, leaned closer to the table. "I'm not kicking you off the planet. I never said you had to go with that woman – that is your own choice."

"She isn't just 'that woman'…" Daniel said slowly, trying not to get upset too early in the 'discussion'. "_Vala_," He emphasized her name and slowly brought his eyes up to meet Jack's. "Is a woman who came to us – to me – for help in changing her life. And the choice I've made is the only choice I _have_ because it's the only one you've given me."

"What do you expect me to do, Daniel?" Jack asked, almost desperately. "Do you just expect me to let her stay and seduce you? How do you know this isn't just some elaborate scam to get a man, or in this case a woman, on the inside?" He held up his finger again as Daniel opened his mouth to speak. "No, let me finish."

Nodding, yet keeping his mouth shut, Daniel sat back in the chair again and crossed his arms over his chest.

Jack wasn't sure which he hated more – Daniel arguing every word out of his mouth, or the intense gaze Daniel was giving now. It was a gaze that once again reminded the General that the man before him was more than skilled in the art of arguing. It was a characteristic he'd always admired in his younger friend, except when he was on the warring end of it. Because when he was, Jack knew he'd lose eventually.

Still, he forged on anyway. Daniel was giving him his moment to get his point across first, and that had its advantages. Disadvantages too, because now the archaeologist would have ample time to examine and take apart everything Jack was about to say before he'd even finished speaking.

"This woman-" Jack started, but saw Daniel tense at his words and amended them quickly. "Vala is a known seductress, thief, and scavenger. She hustles people out of things for _her_ benefit, and no one else's. And I'm not just talking about the Prometheus thing here – we've heard plenty, off world, describe a woman like her robbing them of some of their most valuable things."

Daniel nodded again. He'd read those reports, and had even been part of discussions about said 'woman' on other planets.

Jack nodded as well. "And I know there's no guarantee that Vala is that woman, but it doesn't help that she's proven to us that she _is_ that type of person." He paused, thinking not for the first time that day how much he really hated speeches like this. But if there was anyone he'd make a speech like this for willingly, it was Daniel.

"I know you have faith in her, Daniel." He smiled a little as Daniel dropped his gaze. "And it's a good thing to see – you giving out blind faith again." As those blue eyes came up quickly, Jack smiled self-deprecatingly. "It's good to know this job hasn't made you completely jaded."

Flashing a brief smile of understanding, Daniel gave a little half-shrug.

Jack continued when Daniel found his gaze once more. "But it hasn't made you completely immune to the powers of a woman, either." The younger man's expression grew uncertain, and Jack didn't miss the slight reddening of his cheeks. "As much as you hate to admit it, you are just as much a man as the rest of us, and I know you are more than attracted to Vala."

"I am." Daniel admitted in a quiet way that let Jack know there was nobody else Daniel would ever tell that to. It made him feel significant, and yet still upset him at the same time. If Daniel left, whom would he have to tell those things to? Who would he confide in? Jack had seen what happened when Daniel stopped talking and kept everything to himself – and that was one ascension and year with no Daniel Jackson he'd never wish to relive again.

That thought in mind, he finished his point. "And how do you know that Vala isn't using that fact for her own good – to gain a place here just to turn around and sell our secrets out there? You don't know, Daniel. That's why it's not safe to have her here anymore. You have some of the highest security clearance imaginable on the planet, and if she's already got you compromised, what are you expecting me to do?"

Daniel cocked his head slightly, and pulled in a deep breath. "I understand where you're coming from, Jack…" He said with his gaze intent on the table.

"I know you do." Jack said softly, showing his confidence in Daniel wasn't the issue here.

"But judging Vala on first impressions and rumors is something I _can't_ understand." Daniel continued, finally looking up at his older friend. "Yes, she's shown she can be pretty ruthless in the past, but so have we. Vala's done things to stay alive, to stay ahead of the game, and so has SG-1. When it comes down to it, there isn't much difference between her and us."

Jack couldn't stop himself from letting out a sigh. "There is a difference when she's gone about doing it by lying and stealing and cheating."

Sitting forward in his chair, Daniel rested his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together. "How many times have you lied on a mission report to protect me? To protect Teal'c or Sam?" His blue eyes were focused intently on Jack's. "We've stolen ships and weapons to get out of hostile situations, and I've lost count on the number of times you and I, combined, have cheated death. It's all a matter of perspective, Jack. We say we did it for the better of the world, but deep down it was to protect ourselves."

"I'm not saying some of the shadier things we've done weren't necessary, but what if Vala's were too?" He continued, dropping his attention to the wood below his hands. "She's a resourceful person, and I think you should be trying to _keep_ her, not lose her."

There, he'd said it. Okay, well, Daniel hadn't actually put forth that what he really wanted was to have Vala on the team. That he wanted her closer and closer with every day that passed and that he didn't think he could stop himself from getting more involved. But as he looked up and met Jack's gaze once again, Daniel knew the man had understood what was being implied.

"I'll ask again…" Jack said calmly. "What are you expecting me to do?"

Suddenly, Daniel felt nervous. It wasn't so much the fact that Jack was asking him, but the fact that he knew if he put his plan in motion to get Vala in the program, his ass would be on the line. And there was no guarantee Jack could protect him if things went south – there never was in these sorts of things.

Still, he took the leap. Vala was depending on him, and Daniel wasn't going to let her down. She'd been let down too many times before and he wasn't about to join the long list of people who had just brushed her aside so they could save their own asses.

"I'm expecting you…" He started, then paused and licked his lips. It was a short stalling act to gather his thoughts and find the one way to spin it that would get Jack to agree. Manipulating his friend wasn't something he liked doing, but Daniel would do it if it were for the greater good. Plus Jack wouldn't let him do it if he didn't feel like he needed the moral push. "To give her the same faith you gave me nine years ago."

"To give her a chance to prove herself and show you she's one of the greatest assets the SGC will ever have." Daniel pulled in a deep breath and finally let his final request slip out. "I'm expecting you to find her a place here…maybe even on SG-1?" The last part came out as a plea of sorts, hesitant and unsure.

Jack smiled a little. "There it is…" At Daniel's confused blink, he shook his head and laughed. "I was waiting for you to get through all the lawyerish rebuttal and tell me what _you_ wanted out of this. You want her here because…"

He let out a sigh, one that sounded slightly reluctant. "Because you _have_ fallen for her."

Indignantly, Daniel flopped back in his chair and crossed his arms. "I want her here because I can protect her and _maybe_ show her there's more to life than just survival."

"Daniel, you can just tell me ya know?" Jack was grinning smugly now. "I get it – she's a pretty little thing and you want to be her knight in shining armor and all that crap. It's deluded and sappy, but honorable, and that's very you."

"Jack." Daniel growled in that way of his.

The amusement fell away from Jack's tone. "Daniel, if I do this – trust your word about this Vala – you know what it will mean if she ends up being just what I'm afraid of." As the younger man nodded, Jack sighed again. This time it was more in surrender than anything else.

"I'm not gonna make it easy for her, just like I didn't make it easy for you all those years ago. Vala is going to need to prove to me that she is capable of being what you say she can be." Jack tried not to react to the excitement Daniel was fighting to hide. "She needs to prove to me that I can trust her – not just with this base's secrets but also the lives of every person under my command. That's a very tough burden for someone whose past isn't very solid…"

Daniel's smile was filled with relief. "I'm more than sure she can handle it."

"Of course you are." Jack said with a roll of his eyes. Did he really know what he was getting himself into here? Not really, but with Daniel, when did he ever know? "Alright, you've won me over – at least for the time being."

The archaeologist looked intently at him. "She can stay?"

Jack nodded. "She can stay, but most of my decision is based upon losing you – that's something I can't do." He smiled faintly at Daniel's hurried 'thanks, Jack. You won't regret this'. As his friend pushed out of his chair and moved to leave, though, the General stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"If you want this to go smoothly," Jack felt guilty for what he was about to say, but he knew it had to be said. "Anything you feel for her right now, beyond interest in her well being and future, are gonna have to be locked away." He saw Daniel's excitement practically disappear at the statement.

"For now, anyway." He continued on quickly, not wanting to completely kill Daniel's suddenly revived romantic life. Jack waited until Daniel nodded hesitantly. "I mean it, Daniel. You and Vala _cannot _take this relationship any further if you really care about wanting her to stay – at least, not until I say."

Daniel's faced hardened slightly at the fatherly tone Jack had adopted. That whole 'teenager' feeling was back again. "Fine. I understand. I can't be involved with her until you think she won't use me." And here he'd thought he'd succeeded in convincing Jack that Vala wouldn't do that.

"It's not about her using you, Daniel." Jack tried to clarify, but it was hard considering Daniel was already like an abused puppy when it came to love. "It's about your word and what others will think if you two are already romantically together."

The blue-eyed stare he was getting was almost like ice. "I get it." Daniel tugged on his arm in Jack's grasp. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go tell her she's being given a chance… if nothing else."

Jack released Daniel and the younger man stormed out of the room before he could say anything. He turned back to the table and dropped his head on his arms down on the wooden surface. Well, at least Daniel wasn't going to leave him. The man was more pissed at him now then he'd been before, but Jack knew beggars couldn't be choosers.

----

He found her sitting anxiously on the bed in her quarters. As soon as Daniel had the door closed behind him, Vala sprung up from the bed and ran over to him. Her arms came up around his neck and he oomphed as he caught her in his arms.

"Oh Daniel," She whispered into his neck. "Muscles told me you had gone to speak to your General Jack. My mind just kept wondering over all the horrible ways that would turn out. I just kept thinking 'oh gods, he's gonna change his mind.' Or 'that Jack man will certainly just throw me in a dark jail cell and make Daniel work, work, work for the rest of his life!'"

Daniel couldn't help himself from giving her a reassuring squeeze, just taking a moment to remember the feeling of her in his arms. He didn't know how long it would be before he would ever be able to do so again, if ever as the way he had been imagining for weeks now. His eyes closed at the thought of missing out on yet another love he yearned for desperately. Still, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make if it helped Vala in the long run. He would give up love once more to give her a home and a family. He could be just family, and nothing more…

That's why he forced himself to push her away, even as she continued to babble on about all the horrendous scenarios she'd gone over in her head. Vala stopped mid-scenario, which involved swords, and gave him a nervous look.

"Daniel?" She questioned, realizing he'd yet to say anything. She honestly didn't know him enough to know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He looked down at her, and Vala could see the sadness horribly masked behind relief. "Jack said you can stay," A weight lifted in her chest, but that look in his eyes made her heart feel even heavier. "That you could go through all the evaluations and maybe even be on SG-1."

"Then what's wrong?" Vala's tone was soft, and it made his response even harder to get out.

Daniel looked to the floor and crossed his arms, frowning. "We need to talk about what's been going on between us."

She knew immediately from his tone that obviously didn't mean anything good. "Oh…okay…" Vala stepped away a little bit, giving Daniel the space to walk over to her bed and sit down. He never met her eyes as he started talking, and that only made her heart feel just a little heavier.

----

**Do not worry - I haven't forgotten about Cameron. He will be prominent in the next chapter, which I've already started. No guarantee when it will get done, but it IS started - that's something, right? ;P As always, reviews are definitely appreciated!**


End file.
